HELP!
by Skittleriffic
Summary: Agura: I still can't believe you won the coin toss for the username.  Spinner: Next time pick heads, b-  Agura: SPINNER! THIS IS A KID'S SHOW!  Spinner: I was GOING to say...ah, just post the story!


"So, you're telling me that in order to get out of here, we have to write a story on that website and _post it_?" Spinner screeched.

"Well, you have to post a story about yourselves escaping." The other Sherman said. "I'll get you guys the laptop."

"We have to write a story? I've never written a story!" Spinner panicked. "The only time I ever wrote a story was for Language Arts, and I got an 'F'!

"Well, I'm certainly not doing it." Stanford scoffed.

"Whatever, I'LL do it." Agura sighed, wanting to get out of the crazy, fan-run Zone.

"Alright, here you go." FF-Sherman returned, handing her the laptop.

"Okay…how should I start?" Agura asked her teammates unsurely.

"I know! Start with how we got here!" Spinner suggested.

"Good idea…" Agura murmured, and began to type.

..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Vert, do we _have_ to go _now_?" Zoom whined as the alarm blared.

"I know it's late, Zoom, but yeah." Vert said, struggling to yank his Shocksuit on over his pink penguin pajamas.

**Vert: Zoom, that's just immature.**

**Agura: Aw, I think it's cute! I'm leaving it!**

**Vert: What? No!**

"Aw, come on, it's not even two AM!" Spinner rolled his eyes, coming in from the game room in Spongebob slippers.

**Spinner: Zoom…**

**Agura: *giggles***

**Spinner: Wait, why is he even typing?**

**Agura: Because he's funny!**

**Zoom: Oh YEAHHHHHHH!**

"Spinner, you said you were going to bed!" Sherman scolded, coming down the lift in boxers.

**Spinner: So, he gets manly BOXERS, and I get SPON-**

**Agura: Spinner, shut up.**

"I lied." Spinner shrugged, pulling on his boots.

"Ughhhhh….." AJ moaned, slouching into the Hub in his bright orange polar bear pajamas.

**Agura: Awwwww, they match!**

**Zoom: Ex-actly.**

"Nice matching pj's, guys." Zoom snickered at him and Vert.

"AJ, you don't need to be down here. We're sending in the Buster." Vert reminded his friend.

"Ugggghhhhhhhh…" AJ groaned again, trudging back into his room.

"Alright, get a move on, guys, evil doesn't wait." Agura urged them, running in with a sexy little red d-

**Agura: ZOOM!**

**Zoom: Hehehe….**

**Agura: *snatches laptop back***

…Running in with her Shocksuit on.

"She's right." Vert agreed. "Come on, guys, let's move out!"

**Agura: Agh! Guys, how do I do a page break?**

**Other Sherman: I've seen some authors do horizontal lines, but we can't figure out how to do that on this computer.**

**Spinner: Commas it is!**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

"Does that portal look different to you guys?" Sherman squinted.

"Your eyes are probably just tired. C'mon!" Spinner urged.

"Okay…" Sherman said warily as they drove through.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Spinner: Haha, Agura can't use a page break!**

**Agura: *glares* I'll break your page into sevenths!**

**Spinner: O.O**

"What the…Sherman, there wasn't a solar eclipse or anything, right?" Zoom asked, confused.

"No, but that's definitely the Hub…" Sherman replied unsurely.

"Well, let's check it out." Vert decided, driving towards the building.

"This is really weird, guys." Agura remarked. "Hey, is that…the GearSlammer?" She asked, pointing to a hulking vehicle some distance away.

"Yeah. Let's go check it out." Vert murmured, thinking. As they neared the vehicle they could see two figures inside, one the size of AJ, and the other too skinny to be anyone but Tezz. The only strange thing was, the two of them were lying horizontally…on top of each other.

With no clothes on.

**A/N: INVADERR! *SQUEE***

Agura quickly drove in front of Zoom. "Let's keep moving, guys!"

"Yeah!"

"Uh, good idea…"

"Yup, nothing to see!"

"Let's go!"

Everyone awkwardly filled the silence and hurriedly drove into the Hub.

**Zoom: I still don't really understand why anyone would write that one….**

**Spinner: Authors. Who gets 'em?**

"Uh-oh. Duplicate Sherman at two o'clock!" Spinner announced as they pulled into the other Hub.

"Hey guys." The 'other Sherman' waved, appearing friendly. "You can get out of your cars; I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Alright." Vert nodded, exiting the Saber warily. "Who are you?"

"Yeah, and where are we?" Zoom added.

"You're in the Faniverse." Other-Sherman gestured.

"You mean the Multiverse?" Stanford clarified.

"No, Faniverse." Other-Sherman said.

"Is it a BattleZone?" Zoom asked.

"Not exactly." Other-Sherman said. "It's like a separate world, where we, duplicates of you guys, are forced to act like whatever the most current Fanfiction story is."

"Wait, everything here is based off of Fanfictions…of us?" Spinner asked, and Other-Sherman nodded.

"Yup. I'm just Sherman here, but you can call me FF-Sherman, for FanFiction." He informed them.

"So…is i-" Stanford was cut off by FF-Zoom running by.

"SHERMAN! ZEN'S IN TROUBLE!" He yelled to FF-Sherman.

"Zoom, for the last time, Master T ISN'T pedo-raping Zen! It's just another Fic!" Ff-Sherman tried to convince him.

"Ohhhhh no! Imma find him!" FF-Zoom shook his head. "NO ONE CAN SLEEP WITH HIM BUT MEEEEEE!"

An awkward silence followed, as everybody looked to Zoom.

"Uhh…" The Scout stammered.

**Zoom: Agura…..please take that out! Pwease…?**

**Spinner: Are you kidding? That was priceless! **

"See?" FF-Sherman explained. "He has no choice. As soon as another story gets published, he'll be back to normal. Well, as close as it gets here."

"So, does that sort of thing happen a lot?" Agura asked.

"Occasionally. But most of the romance around here is-" FF-Sherman was stopped again as Vert ran by.

"Sherman! Where's Agura?" FF-Vert ran in, demanding.

"Hold on, I'll check." FF-Sherman replied, pulling out his iPhone. "Why?" He asked, tapping the screen intently.

"I have to ask her something." FF-Vert replied.

**Stanford: What? That is NOT what he said!**

**Vert: Come on, you guys! Can we at least leave THAT out!**

**Spinner: Oh, no WAY. If you get written about so much, we're showing your good AND bad side! Agura, TYPE!**

**Agura: I think you're forgetting that I don't want that written either!**

**Spinner: Alright, gimme the laptop!**

**Agura: Wai-!**

**Spinner: Alright, backspace…..There! That's better!**

"Hold on, I'll check." FF-Sherman replied, pulling out his iPhone. "Why?" He asked, tapping the screen. FF-Vert shifted from foot to foot, looking antsy.

"I think one of those authors wrote ANOTHER lemon. I am so damn horny!" He exclaimed, exasperated.

**Vert: Quit laughing, you guys!**

**Stanford: Oh, come _on_, Vert, that's hilarious!**

**Vert: No, it's not! Agura, take the laptop back so we can get out of here!**

**Agura: Fine. Sherman, what'd you say next?**

**Sherman: Uhm…**

**Agura: No, the Sherman from THIS Universe.**

**Sherman: Oh!**

"That sucks." FF-Sherman said sympathetically.

**Spinner: WHAT SUCKS ABOUT THAT?**

**Agura: SHUT. UP!**

"Hold on, I'll see if someone posted something…Yep, we've got another song-fic." FF-Sherman rolled his eyes. "Don't be surprised if you find her with a guitar."

"I don't play guitar." Agura furrowed her eyebrows. FF-Sherman began reading from his phone in a monotone.

"Though most of her teammates weren't aware that she played the guitar, Agura considered it her special 'escape,' for when she needed to be alo-"

"That's crazy!" Agura put her hands on her hips. "Who wrote that?"

**Zoom: Okay, that is definitely NOT what you said…**

**Agura: So, I censored myself! IT'S FOR THE KIDS!**

"Doesn't say." FF-Sherman shrugged. "That's the worst part about this universe; we can't even tell the authors off."

"So, where is she?" FF-Vert asked eagerly.

"In her room. You know Agura's going to kill you afterward, right?" FF-Sherman asked FF-Vert.

"Not my fault!" The blonde called, running upstairs. Vert and Agura glanced at each other awkwardly.

**Spinner: Haha…Vert and Agura, sittin' in a tree! F-U-C-**

**Both: SPINNER!**

"Sorry about that..." FF-Sherman apologized. "He was UTI, as we like to call it. You guys want snacks?"

**Spinner: Bro, he acts EXACTLY like you!**

**Agura: Spinner, enough commentary! This is getting WAY too long!**

"Sure, but what's UTI?" Vert asked as they followed into the kitchen.

"Under The Influence." FF-Sherman explained as they sat down.

**Spinner: Yeah, of VIAGRA, VERT!**

**Agura: SPINNER! I MIGHT ACTUALLY LEAVE YOU HERE!**

**Spinner: Fine. But don't blame me for finding this 'Faniverse' hilarious!**

"Y'know, of an author. That's why I got sent to talk to you, because Spinner and I don't get written about nearly as much."

**Spinner: Uhm, can we leave that out?**

**Agura: NO.**

"Well," FF-Sherman added, "I get written about quite a bit, but nobody likes Spinner, so-"

**Spinner: Hey, he didn't say that!**

**Agura: Fine, taking it out…**

"Sorry." Sherman laughed, patting his counterpart on the back.

"I don't mind. Believe me, I don't need to get turned into a baby, the opposite gender, or get put into yaoi. It's better this way."

"Ha, probably." Zoom agreed, when FF-Tezz burst through the doors.

**Spinner: Zoom, you WISH you could be in yaoi!**

**Zoom: You wanna go, Spinner?**

**Spinner:…no…**

"Where is she?" He demanded angrily.

"Agura?" FF-Sherman asked, and FF-Tezz nodded. "She's in her room, but I wouldn't-"

"She's with that cheater Vert, isn't she?" FF-Tezz accused. "I always knew those two were sneaking around, and not to mention she's the mother of my _child_!"

"Your WHAT?" Agura stood instantly.

**Agura: Ugh….Guys, can I _please_ just leave that out?**

**Stanford: No, no, it has to be accurate, love!**

**Agura: Stanford, you AND Spin are getting left here!**

"Never mind you! I'm going in there to tell her who's the boss!" FF-Tezz stormed out.

"Me…and _Tezz_? _WHAT_?" Agura screeched.

**Spinner: Again, not what she said…**

**Agura: IT'S FOR THE CHILDREN!**

"Yeah…" FF-Sherman nodded awkwardly. "This happens almost every day. There's a HUGE Vergura/Tezzura war going on between these two authors right now. Of course, it won't display their NAMES…"

**A/N: JK! Wuvs you Invader :)**

**Agura: Awww! I'm getting fought over! That's so flattering, VERT!**

**Vert: Wha-shush! I can't help what I do in here!**

**Spinner and Stanford: pfffcchhh….'DO'…**

**Agura: Really, guys?**

"So, in this 'Faniverse,' do me and Vert have a kid too?" Agura demanded.

**Sherman: Uhm, actually, it's 'Vert and I'…**

**Spinner: Ha! Sherman's right! It even gave you that angry red line under the word 'me'!**

**Agura: Do you honestly think I'll be checking my grammar when I want to know if Vert knocked me up?**

**Vert: I DIDN'T MEAN TO!**

"No….well, not yet. The Vergura author's getting pretty close." FF-Sherman shrugged.

**A/N: Hehehehehehehehe….*pedo grin* XD**

**Spinner: Wait wait wait! I just thought of something!**

**Agura: No.**

**Spinner: Please! It's really funny! You've GOTTA use it!**

**Agura: No.**

**Spinner: Wanna hear it?**

**Agura: No…**

**Spinner: So, after he says that, I say-**

"Good." Agura sighed. "No offense, Vert. Sherman, please tell me we can get out of here!"

"Well, you can, but it'll take awhile." FF-Sherman said unsurely.

"Please, we'll do anything!" Vert begged. "No offense, Agura."

"Oh, none taken!" She assured him.

"Well, you have to post a story about yourselves escaping." Sherman said. "I'll get you guys the laptop."

"We have to write a story? I've never written a story!" Spinner panicked. "The only time I ever wrote a story was for Language Arts, and I got an 'F'!

**Spinner: Agura, do you HAVE to put that in? Can't we make it at least a 'D-'?**

**Agura: I'm sorry; I don't remember you volunteering to type!**

**Spinner: Fine.**

"Well, I'm certainly not doing it." Stanford, ever the lazy, stuck-up, egocentric, annoying-

**Stanford: AGURA! Vert, will you _please_ take the computer!**

**Vert: Oh, come on, Stan, don't act like she made any of that up!**

**Stanford: …Fine. Carry on.**

"Whatever, I'LL do it." Agura sighed. Sometimes, her team could be so-

**All: Oh, don't even THINK about it!**

**Agura: WILL YOU QUIT INTERRUPTING ME?**

"Alright, here you go." FF-Sherman returned, handing her the laptop.

"Okay…how should I start?" Agura asked her teammates, as she was certain they, especially the genius and very handsome Spinner, would have all the answe-

**Agura: SPINNER! GIVE THAT BACK!**

**Spinner: Come on! No one ever writes about me! Gimme some credit!**

**Agura: *huffs* Okay, fine.**

"I know! Start with how we got here!" Spinner suggested brilliantly.

**Agura: Happy?**

**Spinner: Very.**

"Good idea…" Agura murmured, and began to type.

**Spinner: Hold on…..**

**Agura: What now?**

**Spinner: I'm just saying, we're getting a little repetitive!**

**Agura: Alright, alright! Hold on, FF-Sherm? How do we post this?**

**FF-Sherman: Oh, you need to make an account.**

**Spinner: Totally naming it TijuanaGenius.**

**Vert: Okay, you guys work that out. I'll be right back…**

**Zoom: Yeah, Imma explore!**

_With Vert…_

Vert walked upstairs to FF-Agura's room just as FF-Vert exited, panting.

"Have fun?" Vert snickered.

"Oh, shut up." Ff-Vert rolled his eyes, pulling out his iPhone and tapping at it. "Aw man! They ALREADY have chapter two up? I'm exhausted!"

"Yeah, it's so horrible to have sex with Agura all the time." Vert rolled his eyes.

"Well, half the time, Tezz walks in! I swear, every time that story about them hooking up gets updated…he just takes it a LITTLE too far…" FF-Vert groaned.

"Well, if you're so tired…I might be able to help." Vert blushed a little bit.

"Oh! Do I detect some actual VOLUNTARY horniness?" FF-Vert winked, and Vert blushed to match his Suit. "Hey, man, go ahead. I…well, I don't know how you feel actually. You two have fun…" He said slyly, leaving. Vert took an anticipatory breath, opening the door. FF-Agura was in her bed, and she yanked up the covers when he entered.

"What do you want?" She sighed, then a strange expression crossed her face. "Oh God, get over here!" FF-Agura basically yanked him down into her lap, already kissing him with passion.

"They've got…chapter…two up…already?" She asked between their kisses.

"Yeah…guess so…" Vert panted as they came up for air.

"I guess it's…my turn….to…be the…horny one…" FF-Agura crawled on top of him, removing both their clothing items in seconds.

"Might as well enjoy it." Vert whispered naughtily, more than ecstatic to have relieved his FF-self's 'duties.'

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ugh…I hate authors…" FF-Agura moaned as they finished.

"Aw, you don't mean it…" Vert kissed her nose.

"No, I don't, but two updates a day? I don't know HOW you did that…" She sighed, laying down. "I guess that was it, since I don't feel forced to cuddle with you or anything. Your boxers are…" FF-Agura pulled out her iPhone, apparently everyone had them so that they could keep in touch with what they were supposed to be doing. "Over there." She pointed to the wall.

"Alright. Uhm…thanks, I guess…" Vert said, still a little woozy from the…experience.

_I really should try to make a move on our Agura..._He thought, post-sex teenage mind fantasizing, when suddenly someone pulled him into a bedroom.

"Wh-Tezz?" Vert demanded, recognizing the Russian immediately as he was roughly yanked onto a bed. "WHOA. TEZZ!"

"My apologies, comrade, for my UTI behavior, but…" Tezz murmured, already starting to nuzzle his neck hungrily.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA THERE, BUDDY, WRONG VERT, WRONG VERT!" The real Vert yelled, pushing him away just as the FF-Vert came in.

"AGH!" He yelled, spotting FF-Tezz and jumping into the bed next to him. "CURSE YOU, AUTHORS-" FF-Tezz cut him off with a kiss, and a very disturbed Vert slowly left the room.

_I think it's time to check in with the guys..._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zoom, idly exploring the FF-Hub to see just what the FanFiction authors had come up with, walked past the FF-Sage. She was giggling, for some reason. Zoom paused outside the door to listen.

"Aheehee! Sol!" FF-Sage laughed girlishly. "Oh! You naughty, naughty boy!" She squealed. "No, I can't tonight! I told you….Come over here! What? SOL!" Sage exclaimed. "Okay, bring it! Ha! Alright. Love you!" Sage 'hung up' whatever she was talking on, and Zoom nearly gagged.

_Sage...and SOL?_ _Oh man..._ _Hey, I wonder if I ever get paired up with anyone here?_

Suddenly, his FF-self came running through.

"Hey! Uh, ME!" Zoom called, trying to get his attention.

"Sorry dude, can't talk. Going on a date with Grace!" FF-Zoom replied. "Take that, Stanford!"

_Okay._ Zoom nodded. _Cool._

"HEY! KEEP YOUR GRUBBY, FIRST GRADE FINGERTIPS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" FF-Stanford yelled, jumping into the Reverb. "Ugh! Peasants…" He growled as he left.

"Good luck!" Zoom called. "Sucker…" He smiled to himself.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Okay, do we have everything ready?" Zoom asked, returning to his team.

"Yup. Just gotta upload this…." Agura murmured, fingers flying on the keyboard. "Oh. What should we call it?"

"Uhm….The Adventures of Spinner Cortez?" Spinner tried.

"No." Everyone responded instantly.

"Fine." He huffed. "Just type in some random title; as long as it gets posted!"

"Alright…skip the summary…Huh. Rating…" Agura cocked her head. "K?"

"Well, if you had to censor yourself…" Vert pointed out.

"Fine, 'T'." Agura tapped the keyboard. "Alright, we're ready. Thanks for all the help, FF-Sherman. I hope you get written about."

"Thanks." FF-Sherman shrugged. "Have fun doing what you wish."

"Ha, thanks." Vert laughed. "Okay, ready guys?"

"Yup." Everyone nodded.

"And…"

**PUBLISH.**


End file.
